Familiar Presence
by Kigyptnee
Summary: Jack Fenton has always been able to fight against being overshadowed, making it near impossible for a ghost to do so. In fact, not one has been completely successful... so what makes Danny Phantom different?
1. Chapter 1

People often say that one's children are an extension of themselves. Eye color, body type, face shape, even the curve of an ear or the length of one's toes are all determined by the mixing of DNA between two parents. Some say that their children receive the best qualities of both parents which makes them all the more precious. In either case, there is a bond formed between parent and child which transcends anything physical, something that is almost spiritual.

Whether the parent is neglectful, abusive, nurturing, or loving, there is a certain amount of protectiveness a parent maintains for their offspring. This is a basic human instinct- the desire to see one's genetics live on to the next generation. And this too, spans beyond physical understanding.

-----

Jack Fenton was no stranger to ghosts.

If you asked anyone in town, they would tell you he claimed to be an expert ghost hunter.

If you asked his wife, she would mention their research spanned over twenty years since they met in college and fell in love.

If you asked his daughter, she would describe her father's behavior, point out all the indicators which could suggest a psychological disorder, then say she loved him anyways.

If you asked his son, he would give a nervous laugh, say something along the lines of 'yup, that's Dad,' then run off in some random direction in a hurry.

But the strangest thing about Jack's history with ghosts over the years is the fact that not once has he been successfully overshadowed.

Some call it a sixth sense. Others believe that because of his almost one-tracked mind on all things ghost-related, his body has learned to recognize ghostly invasion. But whatever the case to describe Jack Fenton's profound awareness, it no longer proved true;

he had been overshadowed by the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, without even having a clue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ... I updated? O.o **

* * *

Usually, when someone goes to the doctor's office for an annual check-up, the patient goes through the ritual motions of having their eyes, ears, heart rate, blood pressure, weight and other body functions checked and monitored. Some might even say the check-up procedures are so standard that it becomes something akin to instinct to follow through with them.

But not for Jack Fenton.

If a doctor told him to look straight ahead so they could check his eyes, Jack would glance in said direction, blink half a dozen times, then ask what he was looking for because the wall didn't look very interesting.

If he was asked to take deep breaths so the doctor could monitor his breathing, Jack Fenton would take a deep breath and hold it until he couldn't hold it any longer, release it, then mutter under his breath that the doctor asked for stupid things.

If the doctor requested Jack to open his mouth, Jack would completely ignore the obvious medical instrument in the doctor's hand and take it as an invitation to blabber on about ghosts and his latest inventions.

Unfortunately, what was a usual appointment for Jack was steadily becoming something alarmingly different.

"So you don't remember volunteering to chaperon for your son's class field trip, Mr. Fenton?"

"Not at all. I bet it was a ghost!"

The doctor sighed, used to Jack's enthusiastic antics revolving around this particular obsession.

"Mr. Fenton, I hardly think a ghost would possess you for a school field trip."

The doctor shuffled to the side and pulled out a previously hidden contraption.

"That's what they want you to think... but I know ghosts, they're always up to no good!"

"A-mm," the doctor agreed absentmindedly. He placed a moderately heavy, black blanket-looking thing around Jack's shoulders.

Jack, to say the least, looked perplexed.

"What's this for?"

The doctor smiled. He knew if it wasn't ghost related, Jack Fenton was not likely to listen for longer than two seconds.

"This here is to protect you against highly dangerous electromagnetic... ghost waves that I'm going to be sending your way through this device," the doctor gently patted the unknown medical technology.

"Ghost waves? Is there such a thing...?" Jack's eyes filled with wonder as he processed the new information, "but why are you going to zap me with ghost rays?"

The doctor sighed softly before allowing a small smile to once again grace his face.

"Why, to check for ghost inhabitation! We blast ghostly frequencies towards you to monitor your body for possible signs of recent... overshadowing..."

"You can do that? Wow... I gotta talk to Maddie about this..."

The doctor quickly pulled the contraption over towards Jack so that it surrounded Jack's head on three different sides. He clicked a button a few times.

"I'll just be leaving for a few moments to check the results," he said. Without another word, the doctor left Jack in the dull hospital room.

Now, normally when someone is left alone in a hospital room while waiting for the doctor, they quietly sit reflecting in their own thoughts, find a magazine and absentmindedly flip through it, or perhaps even simply flop down on the hard bed and zone out on nothing.

But it could never be something so simple as that for Jack Fenton!

For example, leaving Jack Fenton in a room with what he believes to be a brand new piece of ghost technology was probably not the wisest of ideas...

Jack, like an overeager child about to receive a new toy, quickly turned to look at the new machine. He prodded the metallic edge with the tips of his fingers before resting them on a rather normal looking mini mirror attached towards the back that was next to something else.

"Wonder what this does..." Jack muttered. He reached forward to analyze the device...

_SNAP!_

His eyes stared in mounting horror at his hand...

The door reopened as the doctor walked through, carrying a clipboard with a frown. Jack swiftly resumed his previous position, tossing the broken evidence covertly behind him, a look of pure innocence plastered on his features. The doctor looked up, watching Jack carefully.

"Well, Mr. Fenton, I'm not quite sure what to say, things are not looking good..."

Jack's eyes widened.

"I knew it! I've been overshadowed! When I get my hands on that ghost..."

"No, Mr. Fenton, that's not it."

Jack cocked his head to the side, not comprehending.

"What do you mean, then?"

The doctor pinched his nose as if trying to compose himself after dealing with a particularly troublesome patient.

"It means, Mr. Fenton, that I have no idea what's causing your memory problems. There are no signs whatsoever in your brain scans that you are suffering from early stages of alzheimers, amnesia, or any other kind of memory loss. In fact, all readings suggest your brain is functioning at normal levels."

Jack frowned.

"But we already knew there was nothing wrong with my brain, Doctor. I thought you were analyzing my body for ghostly residue or something."

The doctor shook his head.

"You're a perfectly healthy middle-aged man. I think all you need to solve your memory problem is a good meal, lots of sleep, and to put aside all this ghost nonsense you surround yourself with."

Jack stood up angrily.

"Are you saying my being overshadowed is my fault?"

The doctor sighed again, picking up his clipboard.

"I have other patients to attend to, Mr. Fenton. I'm sorry to disappoint you. Have fun chaperoning those high schoolers..."

The words fell on deaf ears as the doctor practically pushed Jack Fenton out the door and towards the main lobby area. After all, when Jack Fenton got an idea in his head, he stubbornly holds by it even if it isn't true. He had, without a doubt in his mind, been overshadowed by a ghost. But talking with the doctor got him thinking something he never would have considered otherwise...

What if it had been his fault that he was overshadowed? What if he could learn a way to reliably recognize the signs of ghosts meddling with his body and fight back?

Suffice to say, Jack Fenton had a lot to think about.


End file.
